1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure detector and valve stem assembly, and more particularly to a tire pressure detector and valve stem with clamping surfaces formed thereon to improve ease of assembling the valve steam onto a rim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car electronics have far improvement recently because people care about driving safety more and more nowadays. For instance, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is applied for monitoring air pressure inside tires of a vehicle.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional valve stem (60) designed for connecting with a tire pressure detector has an inner section (62). The inner section (62) is located between a rim and a tire when the valve stem (60) is mounted securely on the rim. The inner section (62) has a distal end, a sidewall and a fixing hole (622). The distal end is domical. The fixing hole (622) is formed in the sidewall. A specific service tool corresponding to the fixing hole (622) is necessary to prevent rotation of the inner section (62) when mounting or dismounting the valve stem (60) onto or from the rim. However, drivers have to look for specific service centers having the specific service tool when the valve stem (60) is needed to be assembled or disassembled, and this is troublesome. Furthermore, the fixing hole (622) is easily damaged after mounting the valve stem (60) on the rim with using the specific service tool.
The present invention provides a tire pressure detector and valve stem assembly to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional valve stem.